


Bubbles

by iliveinthemoon



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Swimming, Ben teaches Rey to swim, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Swimming, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliveinthemoon/pseuds/iliveinthemoon
Summary: Ben teaches Rey to swim!From a Tumblr prompt by reylocalligraphy





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reylocalligraphy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylocalligraphy/gifts).



> Thank you reylocalligraphy for the prompt - I hope I did it justice and you like this :)
> 
> It's been a long time since I learnt to swim. And I've never actually taught anyone to swim either so I enjoyed this challenge :D
> 
> Note - Thank you so much to reylocalligraphy for the fabulous moodboard made for this one shot <3 <3 <3

\---

Rey takes a deep breath as she steps into the leisure center, nerves fluttering in her belly as she grips the strap of her bag. She hurries over to the reception desk, smiling shyly at the young man sat behind it.

‘Hi. Um, I’m Rey. I’m here for private swimming lessons.’ She tells the man, who looks no older than her.

‘Okay. If you go get changed im the swimming changing rooms and then walk to the pool Ben will be waiting for you there.’ The youngster explains, pointing as he talks.

Rey scurries off and quickly changes into her one piece swimsuit. With her towel and goggles in hand she heads out to the pool via the sprinklers and disinfectant foot bath.

She finds a tall, broad man with dark hair waiting at the poolside.

‘Hi, I’m Ben. You must be Rey?’ He introduces himself with a crooked half smile and Rey feels the tips of her ears burn with a blush as she tucks a few stray strands behind one.

‘Yeah. I’m Rey.’

‘Great. So, you want to learn to swim?’ He asks, voice warm and friendly, instantly putting Rey at ease, more ease than she thought she’d feel.

‘That’s the plan.’ She snickers, now feeling her skin burn at the base of her throat.

‘I just need to go over some safety details and then we can get going.’ He smiles and Rey listens carefully.

‘So why have you decided to learn to swim?’ He asks gently, and Rey doesn’t feel that he’s mocking her.

‘Um, it’s just something I’ve never done before and I want to know how, just incase.’ She explains and he nods in understanding.

‘That’s a good enough reason as any. So what’s your experience with swimming? Have you done any before?’

Rey shakes her head, lips biting together. ‘Unless you count the time I fell in a lake.’ She tells him wryly and he gives a soft chuckle.

‘And what happened there?’

‘I guess I swam, otherwise I wouldn’t be here.’ She mutters, cheeks turning crimson.

‘So you knew a swimming stroke? Which one?’ Ben enquires and Rey demonstrates with her arm.

‘Freestyle. And it was a good action.’ He says and Rey feels a swell of pride at his praise.

‘So, do you have any fears about water? About your head being submerged?’

Rey shakes her head. While growing up in the desert the idea of swimming was a foreign concept and she thought that putting her head underwater would hold an element of fear, she found that when she fell in the lake all that fear disappeared.

‘Great. Well shall we get in the pool then?’ He suggests and Rey’s stomach does a flip.

‘Sure.’

Ben peels off his blue t-shirt and Rey takes a sharp breath at the sight of his pale, yet muscular chest. He climbs down the ladder into the shallow end.

‘In your own time.’ He tells her as she stands there clutching her towel to her chest, goggles hanging from her wrist.

Feeling a wave of determination she places her towel on the bench before pulling on her goggles and marching over to the ladder. Her heart flutters with nerves and anticipation as she edges down into the water.

It’s not too cold, and not too hot. It’s just the right temperature as her legs, then her waist become submerged. There’s a flash of pride when both feet touch the bottom of the pool before wadding over to Ben.

‘Okay. Now to get you used to putting your head underwater, we’re going to start by blowing bubbles.’ Ben tells her and Rey’s brows shoot up with surprise.

‘But first we need to be in slightly deeper water. So we’re going to walk towards the deep end, okay?’ He says and Rey nods, letting out a breath.

Ben suddenly offers her his hand and she looks down at it, then back up at his face. She accepts his offer, her hand slotting into his, feeling something at the contact, so much so that her breath catches at the back of her throat. Clearly he felt it too the way his eyes widen and lips part.

Together they walk down the length of the pool, not too far from the edge just in case Rey wants to grab on. When they get to waist deep water Ben stops, turning to face her.

‘Right. Are you ready to blow bubbles?’ He smirks and Rey has never felt more at ease with anyone before in her life, as she smiles brightly up at him.

Ben crouches in the water so that the lower half of his face is submerged before blowing big bubbles, sound effects and all. Rey giggles happily, before joining in, almost laughing too much to actually make the bubbles.

With Rey at ease - having also submerged her entire head by her own accord, he moves on to the next technique to help her feel at ease in the water.

‘Now I want you to make your face reach my hand without using any force. Just let your face drift down.’ He tells her, stepping closer and putting his hand about several inches below the surface.

Rey glances at him before dipping her face in the water. She tries to do as he asks, but it’s impossible.

‘I can’t.’ She complains and Ben smiles warmly at her before explaining how her head is buoyant.

After getting Rey to do a few more other submersion techniques including singing beneath the water Ben decides it’s time to move on floating, then treading water.

Rey is a fast learner, far more competent than anyone he’s ever taught before so he moves to wall push offs.

Again she masters this in no more than two attempts. So now it’s over to her first stroke. Ben decides on backstroke.

‘I want you to hold the wall behind your head while you float on your back.’ He informs her, watching as Rey does exactly what he says.

‘Don’t let your body fold and your knees come up.’ He tells her, stepping over and placing his hand on her lower back, pushing her hips up.

‘That’s great.’ He smiles stepping back as she keeps her hips up.

‘Now I want you to flutter kick your legs.’

Rey kicks her legs strongly and Ben nods, impressed. ‘Brilliant.’

‘Only when you’re comfortable I want you to float away from the wall kicking like you were, okay?’

‘Okay.’ Rey answers, letting go straight away, and doing as he directed.

‘Perfect.’

‘So now we’re going to introduce the stroke.’ Ben smiles as Rey goes back to the wall, loosely holding onto the tiles.

He shows her the stroke and she copies him a few times while standing.

You’re a natural.’ He praises and Rey blushes cutely.

‘So, do you think you’re ready to give the backstroke a go?’ He questions, an encouraging smile on his face.

Rey nods strongly. ‘Yes.’ Is her only reply.

This young woman is the most impressive student Ben has ever had. She is just completely and utterly natural, instantly able to do the stroke with only a few minor quibbles.

By the end of the week of lessons, Rey is holding the wall of the racing pool a look of sheer determination on her face as Ben joins her.

‘The loser buys the drinks.’ She quips pushing off from the wall into backstroke.

‘Unlucky Rey.’ He gasps, having just edged her on their race - consisting of a length at each stroke

‘It looks like the drinks are on you. But that was a valiant effort.’ Ben smirks as he breathes heavily, holding onto the edge.

‘I nearly had you.’ She points out, chest heaving as she pulls off her goggles, clinging to the wall.

‘You did. That was amazing given that you couldn’t swim at the start of the week.’ He smiles affectionately at her and Rey’s face turns crimson at his compliment.

‘Thank you. But I did have the best instructor.’ She grins, edging closer to him, seeing that it’s his turn to blush and bite back his smile.

‘So, about that drink?’ Ben murmurs, voice lowering as he brushes a few wet strands from her cheek.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd


End file.
